charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gods
Gods and 'Goddesses '''are supreme magical beings that possess vast magical powers. They are the most powerful forces in the universe and might be responsible for the creation of the universe. There are various kinds of Gods and Goddessess with different origins. While Shakti and Shiva are presumably truly divine, it was revealed that the Greek Gods were given their powers by The Elders from the essence to fight the Titans. However, the true nature of the Gods and Goddesses remains a mystery. History Creation of the Universe Shakti, the Goddess of Creation, and Shiva, the God of Destruction, existed before the universe, which they created by consummating their love. This supports the theory that the Grand Design is the gods' intended nature of the universe, which was hinted at by one of the Angels of Destiny while negotiating with The Charmed Ones. The Greek Gods In the days of Ancient Greece, the Titans ruthlessly ruled the Earth. In fear of these beings, the mortals worshipped them as Gods in the hopes of appeasing them. To stop the Titans, the Elders infused a group of mortals with a tremendous amount of power, in the hopes they would be strong enough to stop the Titans. However, once these mortals had entombed the Titans in ice, their power consumed them and they lost their humanity. They declared themselves as gods and forced the world to worship them. These mortals then became the Greek Gods of mythology, such as Zeus, Aphrodite and Athena. After the Elders succeeded in taking back the essences of the Gods, they swore they would never allow this to happen again. They had put the essences in a sacred vase and locked it in a vault in the Heavens. At some point, the Gods gave a box to a man named Prometheus. The box contained all the sorrows of the world that should never be released. A mortal girl named Pandora opened it, releasing the sorrows onto the world. She eventually reclaimed the sorrows and became the first guardian of Pandora's Box. The goddess Gaea gave a magical belt as a gift to the mortal Hippolyta. The belt possessed transcendant powers and she tried to use it to unite the sexes. However, the demi-god Hercules butchered her and the belt found it's way to another female. Spells To Release the Essence of the Greek Gods and Goddesses :Eccere, oh, gee, :Ac mando ma mento. Oh My Goddess! In the Season 5 episodes Oh My Goddess!, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews were turned into Greek Goddesses by Leo in order to stop The Titans who had killed most of the Elders after being unfrozen, and left the magical world in chaos, hoping to destroy the Earth. Chris persuaded Leo to turn the Charmed Ones into goddesses. When the essences were released: * Piper became the Goddess of Earth, like Gaea * Phoebe became the Goddess of Love, like Aphrodite * Paige became the Goddess of War, like Athena The Charmed Ones eventually stopped the Titans and the Goddess' essences were returned. One must make a conscious decision to return the powers and can hold on to them if they wish. Also, during a short confrontation between The Charmed Gods and The Titans, the latter tried to roast the former with a combination of Electro and Pyrokinesis. The Charmed Ones defended themselves by holding their hands out in front of them in a "Stop" motion. This created a shield of a white, misty substance in front of them that protected the Greek Goddesses from the Titan's attack. It is unknown whether the Greek Goddesses were able to combine their powers in such a way or whether this was just one way in which the Power of Three could function when boosted by divine powers. Powers & Abilities Once occupying a host, the essence turns the host into the human embodiment of the God/Goddess of a certain theme; giving the host certain powers, changes in appearance and knowledge. For example, one may become the Goddess of Love and therefore gain the power of Enchanting and (in the case of Phoebe Halliwell) blonde hair. Another may become the Goddess of War and gain a trident from which one can shoot lightning, knowledge of battle tactics and the ability to create holograms for "war games". The theme that one embodies when they take in the essence depends on their history and personality. A good example of this would be how Phoebe became the Goddess of Love because of her immensely turbulent love life, particularly her relationship with Cole Turner. She even writes an advice column that frequently deals with relationship issues. Paige had been consumed with becoming a stronger witch ever since Season 4 and has a strong, confident personality, so she became the Goddess of War. Piper Halliwell had long desired to have as close to a normal family life as her Charmed destiny would allow, so she became the Goddess of Earth. Unfortunately, whilst the essence is non-sentient and can be controlled by the host, there is a large chance (as there always is when one gains great power) that one will be swayed to use the power for personal gain, such as forming love cults and armies. This chance is aided by the fact that to release one's full power as a God, one must declare themselves as divine. It is unknown whether or not the host is able to use any powers they had before their transformation into Gods or whether their new divine powers replace them until the essence leaves. Other Gods Egyptian Gods Zankou once mentioned Anubis, who, in mythology, was an Egyptian God, but, in the ''Charmed universe, was also an ancient mage. It may be that he was the latter and became a "God" by inhaling the vapor. Hindu Gods Piper and Leo were temporarily possessed by Shakti and Shiva, a Hindu Goddess and God, respectively in the episode A Call To Arms. Notes * Piper has been a Goddess thrice. She has been the Goddess Gaea and Shakti and a Demi-goddess after she wore a Valkyrie pendant. She's the only character to have done this. * Although not real Gods, the Titans are thought of as God-like beings due to their huge amount of power. * In Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hecate is a Wiccan Goddess. In Charmed she is a demon. In reality, Hecate is a Greco-Roman goddess associated with magic and crossroads. She is also sometimes associated with the Crone aspect of the Triple Goddess in Paganism. See Also *Goddess of Earth *Goddess of War *Goddess of Love *Shakti and Shiva Category:Magical beings Category:Gods Category:Pages needing attention